Teen Mom's
by gleeandSWAC
Summary: Three Girls, Three Stories, Same Problem Sonny/Chad, Cat/Robbie, Sam/Freddie
1. Meet The Girls

Teen Moms

**Me: Hey guys before the story starts i need to tell you that i don't own Victorious**

**Chad:Or...**

**Me:iCarly**

**Chad:Or...**

**Me:Nope not gonna say it**

**Chad:Go on**

**Me: I CANT!**

**Chad:Say it..**

**Me:or...Sonny...With A...Chance..YOU HAPPY NOW!(runs of crying)**

**Chad:Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonny<span>**

Hey, my names Allison 'Sonny' Munroe , but you can call me Sonny. I am seventeen years old. I live in L.A. I am, well was on a tv show called So Random! I did work as one of the actresses on the show but now, I do all the backstage stuff, like lighting, costumes ect. I am the ex girlfriend of Chad Dylan Cooper. That guy off of Mack Falls. We dated for about a year and it was great untill someone else came into the picture. I know what you were thinking, oh Chad cheated on her with another girl, but no, we had a baby together. He broke up with me when i was seven months pregnet. Our baby is called Casady. She is a year old. I know 'Good Girl' Sonny got pregnet at 16 big woop. But it happened big deal. Anyway me and Chad have spilt custady **(i dont know how thats spelt :P)**. I have her Monday to Thursday and he has her Friday to Sunday. But of course Chad has to make my life even more harder. But i guess thats the counsquences of having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cat<span>**

Hey guys! My name is Cat Valentine. Im seventeen years old. I live in L.A. I go to Hollywood Acts. I sing, act and dance. My best friends is Tori Vega and Andre Harris. They also go to the same school as me. I have a seven month year old baby boy. His name is Cameron. His father is Carl Stevens but unforchently he died in a car crash when i was three months pregnet so Cameron has never met his dad. It is hard being a single mom bringing up a baby, even at the age of seventeen. I live with Tori as my mom kicked me out when she found out that i was having a baby. Tori has been very supportive, all my friends have. But it would help to have a dad for Cameron, because i cant do all the boy things like play football with him or give him advice on girls when he's at 'that age'. But i guess thats the counsquences of having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam<span>** Sam Puckett here. Im not really good at talking about myself, but i will give it a shot. Well anyway, I live in Seattel and i go to Ridgeway Junior High School. You may also now me from iCarly. It was a well known web show over a year ago. It would still be if i didnt have Greyson and Mollie. They where kind of a mistake. I got drunk at this party i went to and was flirting with Freddie Benson and..well one thing led to another and nine months later i had twins. I know theres loads of eighteen years old that have a baby. But i mean twins! I was going to give them up but Carly talked me out of it. Im glad i didnt do what i did, i mean they are a lot to handly but i love them. But when people stop and stare at me in the street, it does hurt but i guess thats the counsquences of having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:(walks on sniffing) thank..you..for reading<strong>

**Chad:You had to make me sound mean didnt you!**

**Me:BUT YOU ARE!**

**Chad:NOT!**

**Me:ARE!**

**Chad:FINE!**

**Me:FINE!**

**Chad:GOOD!**

**Me:GOOD!**

**Sonny:Hey thats our thing! **

**OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!**


	2. Sonny: Im taking you to court!

**Me: Look Sonny im sorry, how can I show you that i mean it**

**Sonny:Say it**

**Me: NO! Anything but that!**

**Sonny: Come on say it!**

**Me:Okay i do not own Victorious OR iCarly OR Sonny With A Chance.**

**Cat:Enjoy!**

**Sonny:What you doing here!**

**Cat: whats that suppose to mean!**

** Here we go again**

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning like i have done for the past twelve months. I climbed out of bed at 5 A.M and walked into Casadys bedroom. as always she was stood up in her cot holding onto the bars to keep her stable. I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. I gently bounced her on my hip as I maked her milk. My cell phone started ringing with Tawni's ring tone.<p>

'Why you up at this time.' I asked her as i yawned. 'I just woke up and i couldnt get back to sleep so i thought i would call you.' She said brgihtly.'Oh..okay then.' I walked into the living room and sat Casady in her high chair. 'So hows life.' She asked. 'Oh its fine, i think, Chads wanting more custady over Casady.' 'Isnt that good?' 'Not really, I told my Lawyer that he wanted more custady and she said that he is only wanting more so he pays less child support.' 'That does sound like something Chad would do.' She said, 'Did you give him it.' 'No, of course not! But i havent told him yet so you cant say anything Tawni, you have to promise me.' I begged 'Okay, okay i will not.' 'Thanks Tawni, you the best. Well i got to go Im making Casady's breakfast.' 'Okay babe, see you in a bit!' And with that she was gone.

I walked back into the kitchen and got Casadys milk. Everything after that when fast. She drank her milk, got her dress, did her hair, got myself dressed and got into my car. By this time it was seven. Driving down the road was difficult as all Casady did was scream and cry. She was like this on a friday morning because she knows she's going to HIS house today. Thats where we were going right now. I rarely see Chad now. Only on Thursday Mornings and Sunday nights. I dont even see him at work. But you know that how life is know. I pulled up oustide Chad and Trevors house, got Casady and walked up to the door. Like always Trevor answered the door. 'Oh, hi Sonny, come in.' He said with a yawn. I walked inside and like always it smelled like beer and smoke. This is why i dont like Casady here with Chad. He always had girls over, had parties and smoked.

I walked into the living room and saw Chad. He stood up and walked over to me. 'Theres my beautiful baby girl.' He said taking her from my arms. 'So did you think of what i said.' He asked as he put Casady in her play pen. 'Yes I did.' I said crossing my arm.'And i asked my Lawyer about it, and then i deside no.' He looked at me like i had gone out of my mind. 'Why?' He asked. 'Well if you get more custady, you pay less child support and plus I really don't want my daughter to live here, in this...mess.' He laughed at me and walked closer. 'For one she's OUR daughter not just yours and two whats wrong with where i live?' 'Well for one theres beer bottles everywhere, it stinks of smoke and its not really safe for a baby.' 'Well if im honest i dont care what you think.' 'Okay, fine, whatever you say.' I said walking out of the living room. I walked into Trevor and out of the door. I got in my car and drove to the studio.

'Did he say anything else.' Nico asked. 'Nope i just walked straight out of there.' 'Without Casady!'Grady yelled. 'I had to leave her there, its Chad days with her , if i walked out with her, he could sew me for everything i have.' I said. 'But you're her mother, you have more rights for her then Chad, you look after her, feed her, give her a roof over her head.' Zora said. 'Yeah but, Chad does that as well Z' Tawni said. I sighed and slid down my seat. 'You know what you should take him to court!' Nico said jumping out of his seat. The canteen stared at us. 'Yes, i will.' I said getting out of my seat. I got a bull horn and stood on top of the table and said. 'Chad Dylan Cooper, get your best lawyers cause hunny Im taking you to court!' He looked at me with anger in his eyes. Yeah Chad believe it cause you will never see your daughter ever again!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Sonny fighting<strong>

**Me: THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT!:) **


	3. Cat: We love you no matter what Part 1

Cat: We all love you, no matter what Part 1

**I was going to post this yesterday and then Sam's today but i was at my grandma's so I will post this one...well now and Sam's later on today.:) **

**Chad: OH AND SHE DOESN'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, ICARLY AND VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: Thank you Chad!**

* * *

><p>Oh how I hate Thursdays! I didnt hate them before Cameron was born but now, I hate them with all my guts. This is because i have to my theripst EVERY Thursday. Its because i had postnatal depression after i gave birth to my baby. I mean i is helping me a lot, but apart frrom my theripst no-one knows how I feel most of the time. Oh and Camerons dad died on a Thursday and unlucky for me todays is the day Carl died one year. And to top it all of i have school today! I got out of bed and put on my fave bunny slippers on and woddled to Cam's room and like always Tori was already there making sure he was okay. Tori's mom and dad took me in after my own mother kicked me out for getting pregnet. They have been there for me through everything and i am truely greatful for that. Tori and Trina are like the sisters i never had. 'Morning little red.' Tori said walking towards me. 'Hey,' I said as she pulled me into a hug. 'You okay?' She asked brushing my hair out of my face. 'Yeah, I'm fine, i guess.' I walked over to Cameron and picked him up out of his crib. Me and Tori walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. 'Tori?' I asked putting Cam in his high chair. 'Yeah?' 'Can you come to theripy today with me, only if you want too, I'm not going to make you.' 'Cat, I will come with you.' She said turning to face me. 'Thanks' I said hugging her once again.<p>

Walking into school is always the same, everyone looks at me, some laugh, but today was different. Like always I walked into school with Cameron in his car seat, but no one looked, no one laughed, it was weird. I walked over to my locker adn opened it up, I put all my crap inside and closed it up again. And to my suprise all my friends were stood there smiling at me. 'Hey guys, whats up?' I said confuzed 'No-one is looking at you anyone' Beck said still smiling. 'I know i can see that.' I said looking around. 'Dont you want to know why.' Robbie asked. 'Yeah kinda.' 'Jessica Woolf has got pregnet!' Tori said, well yelled. 'Whats that got to do with me?' 'There too busy with Jessica the have deside to leave you alone, isnt that great!' Andre said. 'Yeah.' I said smiling. 'Well better take Cameron to daycare see you guys in a bit.' I said walking away from them. Since I had my baby the school has desided to make a daycare center for puiple's kids. So I was lucky there was someone i could trust with Cam while i was in lessons.

Lunch time came quicker then usually. We sat out our normal table and lucky for us Jessica Woolf walked passed us crying. We laughed, I know i should cause I was in the same sitcuation as she was, but she laughed when i was pregnet so yeah PAYBACK! 'I do feel bad for laughing at her.' I said. 'Cat, you have to live a little and be mean once in your life.' Jade said 'Says the one that would win gold in The Mean Olymics.' Rex said. Jade just rolled her eyes. 'I can't, i would give her advice instead of taking the piss out of her.' I said. 'Oh theres the Cat we all know and love.' Robbie said smilling whist putting Rex inside his rusack. I guess today doesnt seem as bad as it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sorry for my spelling, I cant spell to save my life! But anyway thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell your friends and your friends friends and your family and that hobo that lives round the corner in the park and...OH that one guy with the freaky eye tell him too! Thanks! :)<strong>


	4. Sam:You need me, now more then ever

**First of all I am super dooper sorry that i haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with cheer-leading and dancing competitions and practices. So yeah. **

**Dianna:WATCH GLEE TUESDAY IN AMERICA AND THURSDAY IN ENLAND!**

**Me:Di...no.**

**Dianna:Sorry. :(**

**Chad:OMG ITS DIANNA AGRON!**

**Me:Oh great. **

**Mark: Jamie doesnt own Icarly, Victorious, Sonny with a chance, Or me, Mark Sailling or Di. **

**Me:BKRDEJVIFWSVEIFBGSIUDVF ITS MARK SAILING! OMG I LOVE YOU I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!**

**Mark:What?**

**Me:Nothing! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Sam:You need need, now more then ever.<span>

Have you ever woken up one morning and ever tought that your life is so messed up that you cant take it and you can just cry in a corner for hours on end? Well i feel like that every single day. I mean i am greatful for everything I have and couldnt think of anything better, but i don't know. Maybe i just need some help with my situation. I have the help of Freddie but when he's not busy with his collage work or his job or helping his mom. I just wished i had more support from my mom. I mean, my mom wasnt one of the best, who am i kidding, she was the worse. But just the fact that she has been through the late night feeding and the hge shopping bills. I just feel that she hates me more then she did before. Anyway leaving my feeling aside i deside that it was time to get out of bed. The house has never been this quite on a morning. Normally you could hear Greyson and Mollie screaming from a mile away. But today it was quite, a bit to quite. I walked down stairs to the living room to see her. My mother. With the kids.

'How did you get in here?' I said softly

'I found the spare key under the door mat.'

'Why you here?'

'I have came to help you.'

I looked straight into her eyes. There was something there that i have never seen before. It was guilt and sadness. It must have been sinser cause she rarely feels anything like this. I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

'I dont understand why you deside to help me now.'

'I dont understand either, but i talked to Freddie the oher day and he said that you needed help whilst he wasnt here.'

I looked down at the floor. I can really hate that nub sometimes.

'Look Sam, i know i wasnt a great mom to you when you was younger. It was hard for me. We barely got by adn you not having a father in your life,'

By now my eyes started to well up from the thought of my childhood.

'But i dont want you to go down the same road as me. I am so proud of you Sam, with what you have gone through. If i was you i would have commited by now and all thoughs people that stare at you then tell them to stick it up where the sun doesnt shine.'

We both aughed at the thought of that.

'All i can say that you need me, now more then ever.'

Okay thats it I have rivers of tears coming down my face. My mum pulled me into a hug and strocked my hiar. We sat there for at least an hour renamissing about our memeries of the past. Im soo glad that my mom has come back in my life. Maybe things are not as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it :) <strong>


End file.
